


【多萝】绮夜短歌

by godofthenewworld



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofthenewworld/pseuds/godofthenewworld





	【多萝】绮夜短歌

哎呀，是熟人。

陈文林有着一点很天然很纯真的恶毒，比如明明认出了被铁链和眼罩束在邻居脚边抽泣的猫是谁，偏要橘里橘气地去亲吻那裸露的肩背，把可怜人吓得颤抖起来，细细的腿上残留着发青的指印和凝固的精斑，格外有几分楚楚可怜的风情。

噫，爱萝莉这蠢货，看样子是被人玩坏了。

从前还在巷子里背靠凯爹活着的时候，小林公主就不怎么待见赵志铭，喜欢拿酒瓶子给人开瓢的血腥玫瑰觉得他一肚子坏水且怯弱无味，不知道从哪学来的一身能忍能狠的劲儿，一点都没快意恩仇，是打架都不想带出去丢人的小妹妹——天知道他比我还大两岁！！！

所以这人失踪时他不过翻了个白眼，明凯倒是花时间找过，可惜并没有用，也就收了手不再追究，最后凯爹自身难保的时候反而隐晦地提过这个孩子，现在看来果然也是流落到了这里。

野猫收到了邻居李汭燦凶恶的眼神警告，不屑地撇嘴放开了被驯化的同伴，驭驶着自己高大俊美的奴仆趾高气扬地回去了，留下阴沉愤怒的狐狸揉搓自己可怜的囚徒。

木枷设置的很低，细瘦的脖子和腕节被平平地锢在一条线上，露出脆弱且诱人犯罪的后颈，腰窝无力地塌下去把屁股翘起来，恬不知耻地露着被过度使用后塞住的穴，嫣红而靡烂，让赵志铭觉得自己像断头台上待宰的羊羔。

反而是李汭燦像受了委屈似的，他气哼哼的，抿着嘴脸色极难看，把宠物的尾巴拔了下来，被干的松垮的直肠没了阻挡根本夹不住留在里边的东西，浊液失禁似地沿着腿根牵出丝，穴口在冰冷的空气里暴露着，里面的肉都能看清楚。

窥探癖吗，神经病啊这人。

真会玩，可怜人叹了口气想着，饱经折辱的身体被对方多看了几眼就暖热柔软起来，这人有着极强的生命力和忍耐力，笑嘻嘻地把尊严踩在脚下护着，血和碎齿并囫囵吞了，装出一副好像天生就能在各种九死一生的环境里优容回寰的样子来。

换成小林他会自杀的，不懂事的小屁孩。

这人翻了个白眼，他看不到勾划着他脊背的那人，那触感像是在居高临下地挑剔饲养的家畜，眼前只有冰冷的地面和金属的支架，心跳急促震若擂鼓，细碎的发梢随着身体抑制不住惊惶地抖着——这刑具的目的就是如此，创造恐惧和粉碎自尊，告诉受害者，嘿，你不过是个被人使用的肉玩具。

好可怜啊，你看他都哭了。

李汭燦的手很暖和，在伤痕累累的皮肤上抚摸揉捏的时候竟有些奇异的舒适和温情，他安慰着也羞辱着自己可怜的俘虏，调教乖巧的肉体像巴甫洛夫的狗，被主人刺激一下就克制不住地软了，性器可怜兮兮地滴着水上下摇摆，扭着屁股淫荡地期待着粗暴而疯狂的侵犯。

我没有疯，爱萝莉失焦的眼睛实在是颓糜极了，他抿着颜色浅淡的唇，在心里面默念，这是正常的生理反应，是那畜生在强奸我，我依然是自由的，我会离开这里。

但是——是真的好痒啊，像是从骨头缝里漫出来的，沿着每一条神经直直地撞进脑子里炸开，他夹着腿，徒劳地阻止主人的精液流出那个合不拢的洞，浑身都像在恳求新一轮的性交，期待着被染上支配者的气味，把他肏到除了做爱什么都不知道，哭泣着摇头说不出话。

可要是承认了，有些东西就彻底消失了——那还不如死了。

漂亮的猫咪嘴溺水似地大张着喘气，让人想起以前这口腔是如何柔滑紧窒，被堵住的低泣又是多么美妙可欺，那畜生不紧不慢地撩拨着他，被剃干净的耻毛冒出了短短的小茬，被修剪整齐的指甲揪扯住拔下一根来，疼的他轻呼一声，眼泪汪汪地夹紧了双膝。

好难受啊，要出来了。

小腹轻微的隆起——他在邻居来拜访前就被迫喝了不少水，这是那不当人的家伙最喜欢的淫戏，填满的膀胱会压迫性腺，甚至不用插入就能看他被快感折磨的耳尖染粉的样子，一点儿刺激就可能失禁的羞耻让他在人前没什么用地小心翼翼着，往往最后在被肏尿的高潮里崩溃大哭。

很丑陋，也很美丽，是李汭燦最喜欢的这人真实的样子。

温暖的手在他的下腹上抚着，赵志铭浑沌的脑子突然惊恐地意识到那人要干什么，甚至来不及扯着嗓子喊他住手，就被对方屈起指节狠狠地按下去。

他的尖叫卡在嗓子里，眼前是一片强光似的空白，整个人筋挛颤抖的像上了电椅，媚眼翻白屁股高高地撅起像是发情的母猫，清的像水的前列腺液甩到腿上，然后是淅淅沥沥的水声，他想止住，夹着腿努力收缩肌肉，可还是难堪地停不下尿。

只有婴幼儿才会憋不住尿哦。

爱萝莉哭的凄惨极了，耻辱的抽咽声大到让人担心他背过气去，浑身是自暴自弃的瘫软和放松，被那人从刑架上放下来捞进怀里，健身的男孩子体格非常宽阔漂亮，怀抱又暖和又安全，让脑子都不清楚的猫本能地依靠着。

好乖哦，要是一直这么乖就好了。

狐狸舔舔自己的上牙，遗憾地拍拍可怜人干瘦的侧颊，掰开他的腿把早硬起来的性器捅进去。

里面是早被干的烂熟的肉，像惯于迎来送往的妓女，取悦侵犯者的技巧是几乎刻进了肌肉记忆的，空虚骚痒了许久的洞被塞的满满当当，饱胀的快感让混乱的可怜人痴痴地笑起来，完全是被肏坏了的样子。

太舒服了，被低劣的性欲支配的感觉极疯狂，赵志铭垂着眼睛，泪水糊住了睫羽，把世间的一切折射的蒙蒙胧胧的，口涎来不及吞下去，和着眼泪汗水一起颠簸出飞起来的水珠，被窥探被顶撞的内里完全被肏成了主人鸡巴的形状，谄媚又淫贱地雌伏着被征服者享用。

抛弃思考不好吗？被人管束不好吗？做爱真的很舒服啊。

李汭燦低头咬着他的颈项，把恍忽的奴隶唤回了一点神志，听他哼哼唧唧猫叫春似地说着些不知道哪学来的荤话，好哥哥好老公好爸爸太大了我要死了肏死我吧，怎么脏怎么喊，把畜生喊的都有点脸红，狼狈地掴着他的屁股教他闭嘴。

没什么用的，猫被弄的很好，里面的肉又骚又媚，绞着男人的东西非要榨出汁来才让走，一片潮湿的喘息中李多多眯起眼睛去盯他盈满泪水的瞳仁，总疑心这人是在故意使坏。

性是玫瑰色的天堂。

高潮之后的猫沉寂的仿佛死去，他的脸颊上还挂着泪痕，失焦的眼睛空洞地盯着天花板，面无表情的像瞬间褪去了全部鲜活的色彩，直到那男孩子凑过来黏糊糊的亲吻，才像是突然又喘气了一般挣扎着笑出来。

就这样吧，随便啦。

他笑嘻嘻地被扛起来清理，极少见地在那人肩上主动亲吻。


End file.
